JP2012-206248A discloses a trigger switch, which comprises a housing accommodating a switching mechanism or other circuit, and a trigger or other movable part. The movable part is manipulated for controlling the circuit.
In order to assemble components into the housing, the housing is formed by two separate pieces, that is, a case and a cover. For preventing invasion of the housing by dust through a gap between the case and the cover, the cover is adhered with the case.
The housing has a hole where the movable part passes through it. The hole is disposed at a boundary between the case and the cover. By assembling the movable part to the case before the cover is attached on the case, the assembling is facilitated even when the movable part has a cranking or other complicated shape.